Life or Death, Friends or Foe
by Monicha
Summary: Haibara had a best friend during her time at the Black Organization. Ever since she shrunk and left the BO, she never saw her since then. Until Conan and Haibara must face the BO once again and having a reunion with her best friend. Will she be a friend or an enemy? - BO: Aisu Wain - (new fanfic featuring Mikage's past!)
1. Prologue: Introducing Aisu Wain

**Hello, This is my very first Fan fiction! I made this short because its just the prologue and it is getting ready for the real chapters. Sorry if i have any grammar or spelling mistakes 0'_'0**

**I DO NOT OWN DECTECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GOES TO GOSHO AOYAMA! **

**HOPE you guys like it!**

Prologue

During a rainy night, a flashy black Porsche drove through a street. It was very dark, and the only lights were from the street lamps and headlights of the Porsche. A long silvered hair man, dressed in black and with a cigarette in his mouth was sitting at the front wheel, while the short bulk man, dressed in black was sitting on the front of the passenger side.

"Bro, where are we heading to?" asked the short, bulk man in black

"Meeting someone very_ special_," smirked the long silvered hair man in black

As the Porsche 356A approach 3-story apartment, through the window of the Porsche, Vodka looked up at the apartment. It looked like an ordinary apartment with lots of balconies and windows. There was a light on one of the windows of the 3rd floor. As soon as the men in black got out of the Porsche, they began to walk to the entrance of the door.

"Who are we meeting?" Asked the short man.

"shh. Vodka, don't talk. _That person_ can hear everything."

Vodka was very confused on what _Gin _meant about_ that person_, but as they approach the entrance, he noticed there were security cameras everywhere at the entrance of the apartment. They began to walk through the entrance; inside there was another door, which was locked, and a pin code machine was attached to it.

"Vodka, did you bring the everything I told you to?"

"Yes, there are all in the suitcase."

As Gin snatched the suitcase from Vodka and opened it, there were lots of machines. As Gin used these machine to connect to the pin code machine, cracked the code and it unlocked the door.

As Gin opened the door, he took out his gun and walked quietly into the through the door. Vodka followed along with him with his own gun. They walked through the dark hallway, passing one door from another. The elevator was out of order, and so they decided to use the staircase.

It was very dark, staircase, with the smell of burnt fish. As they finally made it to the 3rd floor and walked trough the hallway until they found a door with the number 333, and there was light underneath the doorstep.

As Vodka and Gin approached the door with caution and spilt to either side of the door, they nodded for a cue and broke through the entrance and entered. Inside was a living room, with book selves, a couch and TV. Gin and Vodka decided to separate, and took a look around, Gin decided to looked around the bedroom and Vodka decided took a looked around the kitchen and living area.

Gin looked around the bedroom; there was just an ordinary bed with a wooden drawer and lamp on top of the drawer. As soon as he approaches another room, there was a laptop sitting on the desk and beside it was a wall filled with video TV, which displayed from the security camera around the building. Gin notice that there was nothing wrong with the room and left. As soon he approach the living room, he heard some noise and rushed to the kitchen

As Gin was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, he saw that Vodka with his hand up, while a figure of a teenager girl was pointing her gun toward his head, and with another gun in her other hand to Gin, himself.

"What are you doing here?" said a voice of a female figure.

"Long time no see…. Einstein… or should I say Aisu?" said Gin

"Please don't call me by my code names, especially from you Gin…. What do you want from me?"

" I have a mission for you"

"Sorry, I'm still on vacation, and I do not take missions from you. I only do missions when I feel like it."

"Than you should die…" said Gin, pointing his gun toward where Aisu and Vodka were standing.

Personally, Gin does not want to kill Aisu, because she was one of the kind of human that had more skilled with shooting and killing than Gin, and better memorize with data without fail. She was also known as the Wise Man: 'Einstein', which she has the data and information that even the BO does not even know, which is all kept inside her head instead of any technology machine.

"Are you sure that you want to shoot me? Don't you care about your partner? I can escape from this place without getting killed; well I'm not sure about your partner's situation though. It depends if you're going to shoot me or not"

There was a brief pause as Gin and Aisu were pointing guns at each other, while Vodka looked as if he was on the verge of death.

"Fine… have it your way." said Gin as he started to put away his gun.

"Thanks" said Aisu as she also puts her gun away and let's goes of Vodka as he started to run to Gin's side.

"So. This mission is about _Sherry_ isn't it?"

Gin was not surprised that Aisu knew the content of the mission. Gin did not answer to Aisu's question and paused for a bit until Aisu continued talking.

"Personally I do not want to kill _Sherry"_

"Is it because you still hold that 'friendship' with her?" asked Gin

Aisu paused a bit, and shot an evil glare toward Gin's eyes, after she smiled and replied.

"Fine. I'll take this mission, but one condition: I will do things my own way with no interferences."

There was a slight pause between the conversations, as Vodka was shocked and staring at the girl, if she wanted a death wish. As the tension begun to increase, Gin was still staring at Aisu to make sure that there was no hesitation in her state and Gin took a breath from his cigarette and broke the silence.

"Fine, I will agree with your terms… for now." said Gin, as he turned around and left to the doorway. Vodka followed him as they both exited the doorway. As Vodka and Gin reached the Porsche, Vodka asked.

"Bro! Why did you accept her condition?!" asked Vodka, as if he was shocked to see Gin acting that way to an unknown member.

"Vodka... Be very careful of her. She is very dangerous; I can tell you that she is at the same level of Vermouth and me. We do not want her as our enemy" said Gin, as he looked up at the apartment window where Aisu was standing for the last time and got into his car.

As Aisu watched as Gin and Vodka went into the Porsche and drove away into the dark street from her apartment window. Aisu closed the curtain, turned off the lights and sat on the chair and poured some ice wine. As she begun to drink, she whispered as the wind howled through the night of a full moon

"Shiho-chan, I hope you found your 'Shining Knight' protecting you"

**Hey Guys! thanks for reading this !**

**WIll Aisu kill Sherry?! OMG! :D even though I'm the writer, I am too excited in writing about this! :D**

**I hope you stay in tune for the next chapter!**

***Aisu Wain also refers to Ice wine - frozen grapes that is served as a dessert wine. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Missing Past

**Hey guys!. Here's chapter 1: its still just the beginning though... but still exciting! haha I am really sorry if my editing and spelling is bad. Hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, all characters, etc. goes to GOSHO AOYAMA! (well.. except the character i made... LOl. anyway haha)**

Chapter 1: The Missing Past

A female figure, with long red hair walked through the entrance of the laboratory. Inside the laboratory, she saw a woman with a long, white lab coat sitting on a chair and facing to a computer. As she approach the woman from the back with caution, and grasp her own hands quickly around the woman's eyes as if she wanted to surprise her.

"GUESS WHO?!" said the red haired woman

"You're annoying as always, Mika," said the white coated woman, in a serious tone

"Sorry. Sorry. Shiho-chan." Said Mika as she was apologizing for disturbing her work.

As Mika took her hands away from Shiho, Shino stared back at her computer as she begun to type some kind of formula that looked like some sort of uncommon chemistry equation, it had a title with APTX 4869 on it, which Mika was unfamiliar with it.

So… what are you doing?" asked Mika with curiosity

"Researching some drugs.." replied Shiho, still staring at the computer screen

"BORING! Can't you do something more fun?" said Mika teasing as she was playing with Shiho's hair.

"hey… this is my work, and aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" said Shiho, while shooing Mika's hands away from her hair.

"tch. I do missions whenever I feel like it…. Gin doesn't need to control how I do things… ANYWAY! Lets go on a girls' date! Come on!" said Mika, she begun to shake the chair enough as if Shiho was about fall off her chair.

"No, I'm not allowed…." Said Shiho as she shook Mika's hands off the chair again and turn back to her computer

"And besides you shouldn't underestimate Gi… …" Said Shiho as she couldn't finish the sentence and started to shiver when she was about to say his name, and begun to tense her hands as she stopped typing.

"Well… you shouldn't underestimate me either" smirked Mika and suddenly slapped hard on Shiho from the back.

Shiho paused for a bit, startled, after a few minutes of silent, they both started to laugh as if it echoed throughout the laboratory.

After the burst of laugh, the tension calmed down, and the silence begun to rise as Shiho went back to her computer, typing….

There was a brief quietness in the air. The sound of the keyboard typing echoed through the laboratory. As Mika broke the silent, when she sat on the ground, facing her back away from Shiho's chair.

"Hey.. Shiho-chan… if you ever leave the organization… find your special 'knight' that is determined to protect you for the rest of your life." Said Mika in a calm, quiet tone.

"Do you mean a lover?" question Shiho as she was not surprise with the topic.

"NO, NO, NO! I didn't mean like a boyfriend." Said Mika blushing.

"I meant like… someone very kind, a good-hearted companion that never want you gone… always by your side. You better find that person, He or She will be like a Knight that will protect you no matter what situation you are in. Can you promise me, Please Shiho!" said Mika pleaded to Shiho as if Mika was worried about Shiho.

"Mi-chan…?" said Shiho surprised, as she turn around from her computer and begun to face Mika.

As Mika started to stare at Shiho, Mika created a very sad expression on her face, as if she was going to cry.

"Please Shiho-chan…. If I ever..."

* * *

"Ai-chan! Wake up! Ai-chan!" said girl with a short, black hair, with a pink hairband begun to shake the girl with chestnut hair, sleeping on the desk.

"Ai-chan. Its time for recess, come on let go outside!" said the girl with the pink hairband

Ai Haibara had just woken up from a very long nap, she begun rubbing her eyes to loosen her sleepy eyes.

"Yoshida-san…?" said Ai in a weak tone as if she was still half-asleep

"Haibara, Ayumi-chan! HURRY UP!" said the chubby boy

"Haibara-san, come on!" said the skinner, freckled boy

"Genta-kun! Mitsuhiko-kun! We're coming!" shouted Ayumi as she started to wave her hand toward the chubby boy and the freckled boy.

Ai and Ayumi started to walk out of the classroom, at the entrance Ai noticed a boy with glasses waiting outside.

When Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko started to run across the hallway first, Ai and the glasses boy followed them behind as if they were intended to be alone.

When the glasses boy and Ai were finally walking alone in silent, the glasses boy begun to speak, in order to break the silent.

"Haibara, It's not like you to sleep during class" said the glasses boy

After the glasses boy finished talking, there was a slight pause of silent. Ai was in deep thought of what she wanted to say to the glasses boy. She began to talk in a serious tone as if it was very important.

"… Kudo-kun, I have someone I need to tell you about," said Ai

"About who?" asked the glasses boy curiously.

"Its about during the time when I was in the org…" As Ai was about to finish her sentence, their conversation was broke by a girl's voice shouting though the hallway.

"CONAN-KUN! AI-CHAN! Hurry! Hurry!" said Ayumi

"ah. Coming! …. Haibara, lets discuss this later" said Conan as if he thought that it was not that important.

"Kudo-kun?! Wait…"

As Conan ran up ahead, Haibara stopped walking for a minute as if she wanted to be left alone, she was thinking about person that was in her dreams, which she had forgotten for a very long time.

"I wonder where you are… Mi-chan." Whispered Ai as she started to walk outside.

**Well.. thats the end of Chapter 1. It might take some time for chapter 2 to be made.**

**Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**See ya. :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Invitation

**Hello everyone! Chapter 2 is out. I'm really sorry if my chapters are really short….but I like to keep it short so.. ya. Enjoy ~**

**sorry if there is any grammar and spelling**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama.**

Chapter 2 Invitation

The single bell rang as it signaled the end of the school day. Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai started to walk home from school.

The conversation between Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko sounded very enthusiastic as if they talked about some sort of event that was going to happen.

"Hey, hey! I heard there is going to be an opening party for a new fashion department store that just opened recently," said Ayumi excited.

"I heard there is going to be displayed of popular dress styles, It going to be like a fashion show. Oh I wish I can go," continued Ayumi, as she was imagining herself in the spotlight, with a pretty dress and another the image of boy wearing glasses (which assumes to be Conan), holding her hand and guiding her across the stage.

"I also heard apparently one of the recent company owners is related to a famous actress, and there is going to be lots of celebrities that are going to his party," said Mitsuhiko, being proud of his knowledge as he imaged himself being in the center of the crowd with two girls in his arm (which assumes to be Ayumi and Ai).

"I wish I can go there too…" said Genta, as he begun drooling with the image of foods in his mind.

As these three children were chattering in their own imagination. Behind them, There were Ai and Conan. Ai was reading a magazine and Conan was walking while kicking his soccer ball.

"Ai, Did you want to talk to me about something at the time during recess," asked Conan as he was playing tricks with his soccer ball

"hmm… nothing, never mind, I will tell you later. It doesn't seems it isn't the right time to tell you yet," said Ai, because she was too busy concentrating on the magazine.

"Huh?! Oh. Okay," said Conan as he was confused of what Ai meant by 'its not the right time yet.'

When they all reached a building with a sign on the window on the second floor with 'Mouri's Detective Agency' on it.

Conan waved goodbye to his friends and went upstairs and entered the door to the Mouri Detective Agency.

"I'm home," said Conan as he came through the door. As he came through the door, he saw Ran, Kogoro, and another woman, who appears to be a customer

"Ah. Welcome back" said Ran, when she was serving tea to the customer

The woman was a very pretty woman, she was maybe around 17-18 years old; she had a very long red hair and wore a light, baby blue summer dress down to her feet with matching high heels as if she was from a idol agency.

"I really hope you can come to grand opening of the party. Without a famous, great detective like you, the party wouldn't be fun at all," said the woman,

"YES! Yes. I'm definitely going! Leave to the Great Detective Mouri Kogoro" shouted Mouri Kogoro, as he was blushing and started to laugh as if he was a perverted old man.

"Your daughter or any close friends are also welcome to attend," said the customer as she rose from her seat and begun to walk to the outside. At the entrance, she noticed Conan and stared at him strangely.

"It can't be… he. He's.." shuddered the customer with shock expression in her face

Conan started to step back a bit, as if he was a bit scared of what the woman was going to say.

"SOOO Cute!" screamed the customer with excitement! she ran to Conan and began to hug him tightly.

"What's his name?" asked the customer as she was still tightly holding on to Conan, while Conan was suffocating.

"His name is Edgawa Conan-kun," answered Ran

"Conan…? That's an unusual name…" said the customer and later freed Conan.

"By chance, are you a fan of Conan Doyle?" asked the customer as if she was very excited.

"Um. Yes, my father is a big fan, that is how I got this name," answered Conan

"Really! I love Sherlock Homes, those stories are really the best," said the customer with excitement. As the customer was in daze, thinking about the fun mysteries, she noticed that she forgot to introduce herself to Conan.

"Oh, sorry little boy I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Koori Mikage but you can just call me Mika. I'm one of the owners from the 'Starlight Biz'. It's a fashion department store that's recently going to open soon and we are hosting a grand opening party, I hope you can come too." said Mika as she began to smile. Until when the cellphone rang and broke the conversation, Mika picked up the cellphone, talked a bit and after a few minutes she turned it off.

"Oh, I better get going now," said Mika as she looked at the time from her cellphone. When she was about to leave through the entrance, she turned around and faced Ran to ask a question.

"Oh one more thing, by chance do you know any famous high school detective name Kudo Shinichi?"

Then suddenly Ran and Conan were surprised when they heard the sound of the familiar name.

"Oh that irritating kid. You shouldn't invite him, he's on some sort oversea jobs" said Kogoro, as if he was the only person who was annoyed by the sound of his name.

"DAD!" said Ran as if she became annoyed with her father.

"Ah, Really! That's a pity," said Mika smiling, as she waved her goodbye and left through the entrance, as soon she was going to leave, she whispered so softly that Ran and Kogoro couldn't hear.

"So HE wasn't killed by HIM after all"

Only Conan heard that whisper and looked back at the entrance where the woman was. Conan started to run downstairs and went outside as he looked side to side between the streets looking for the woman. Conan noticed that the woman was gone, and he had lost track of her.

"CONAN-kun Where are you?" shouted Ran from upstairs.

"Ah, I'm here, I'm coming!" shouted Conan. As he was going upstairs, he was in deep thoughts.

'Who was she? How did she know that 'I' was killed? Is she part of that organization?' thought Conan.

When Conan went back to Mouri's office, he noticed the tickets of the party on his desk, he was thinking that the party was a clue about the mystery woman and he had to go this party no matter what conditions. He took out one of his phone, and dialed a phone number. As the number reached to the person, he said "Agasa! I'm coming over to your house, and also don't let Haibara know."

* * *

Mika was walking through an unknown alleyway, she was thinking about the boy she saw at the Mouri detective agency and noticed that the boy not only heard her whisper, but also noticed what she had meant. She was in deep thoughts, as she thinking about the all the cases of people that were killed by organization.

Since her other code name was 'Einstein', Her memories were excellent, her mind is like a storage of data, and she also had a photographic mind which she can memorize anything she sees for the first time. As she was thinking about the case of where Kudo Shinichi was killed and as she tried to relate his face to Conan's face, she realized that they were both somehow very similar.

'Could they be the same person?' she thought.

As she was about reach to the end of the alleyway, she took out her gun where she hid it nicely in her thighs so they wouldn't be seen because of the dress. She pointed straight behind her, between where the two big garbage bins were, where there was shadow figure hiding behind them.

"I know you're there, COME OUT," shouted Mika as she was still pointing her gun at that figure.

"Aisu! Glad to see you again, sharp as ever" said the shadow, as the shadow came out from behind the garbage and where figure of a woman was shown toward Mika.

"Vermouth, what are you doing here?" said Mika in a serious manner.

"Hmm.. Nothing that important…. I was just taking care my own personal matter," said Vermouth as if she was telling the truth.

"Tell the Boss and Gin, not to interfere with my work. I know you were sent to spy on me" said Mika in a very serious manner, as if she was not in the mood to be nice.

"Don't be mean! Come on! We use to be partners during our missions" said Vermouth cheerfully as she was approaching Mika. Mika was not getting any calmer, as the tension began to rise.

Vermouth sighed and continued.

"I know you're mad because I once tired to killed Sherry, but I'm not interested in Sherry anymore" said Vermouth still approaching Mika even though she still held a gun pointed at her.

"So… why did you decided to take this mission?" asked Vermouth

"Its none of your business" said Mika as she sighed and decided to put her gun away.

"I can give you some hints on where Sherry is," said Vermouth as she was now face to face with Mika.

"Not interested" said Mika as she turned around and continued talking

"If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate on killing you, like the rest of the spies that were sent" said Mika in a serious tone, as she walked away until she was nowhere in sight.

When Vermouth was alone in the middle of the alleyway,

"My, my, such a scary person,…" she said as if she was interested in how this event was going to turn out.

"so… What are you goanna do? Cool-guy?" said Vermouth as she also walked away in the opposite direction of where Mika walked off.

**So that's it for chapter 2.**

**I will definitely not drop this fan fiction because I am also excited in writing about this. **

**Stay in Tune for the next chapter**

**Monicha. ~**

**P.s. Also Thanks for the awesome reviews! It appreciates me how interesting my fan fiction is. Thank you ~ **


	4. Chapter 3: Investigation

**Hey Guys! sorry about the wait! Chapter 3 is out.**

**Hope you guys like it~ ^_^ Don't mind the spelling and grammar mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. All credits goes to GOSHO AOYAMA**

* * *

Chapter 3: Investigation

Tick. Tock. tick. Tock.

The sound of the clock ticking echoed across the living room as Conan was sitting on the couch, while Agasa was in the kitchen making hot tea.

Conan was in deep thoughts, as Agasa walked over to Conan with cups of hot tea with him and placed them on the table.

"So.. Shinichi-kun, Are you sure that this party has something to do with the organization?" asked Agasa, as he started to slip his cup of tea.

"No, the party has nothing to do with the organization, but one of the owners of this party is somehow linked to the organization and possibly a member," said Conan, still thinking of a plan.

"Do you mean that woman you meet at Mouri's Detective Agency? Do you think that she knows you're 'Kudo Shinichi'" asked Agasa as if he is prepared for the worst.

"No, its highly unlikely, because if she knew my identity, me and Haibara would have been pursued right now" said Conan in a stern tone.

"By the way, where is Haibara?" asked Conan curiously, while looking around if she might be eavesdropping their conversation somewhere in the dark.

"Haibara went to Ayumi's house today, so you don't need to worry about it" answered Agasa as he was drinking his tea.

"That's good.," said Conan.

"But, shouldn't we tell Haibara about it" asked Agasa

I don't want Haibara to worry about this or else she will act on her own and get herself killed again," said Conan thinking about the case where Vermouth was involved.

"For now, the opening party starts after 2 weeks from now… Tomorrow, I'm going to check around the company and the building that is hosting the party for clues, and possibly look into that woman again, 'Koori Mikage'" said Conan as he stood up from the couch and was getting ready to go out.

"Okay, Shinichi-kun. Be careful," said Agasa, as he was very concerned with Conan's recklessness.

"Don't worry, I will call you if anything happens." Said Conan.

Conan pulled his blue jacket and said goodbye to Agasa as he left his house and started to walk back to Mouri Detective Agency.

* * *

The next mourning, Conan, Ran and Mouri were eating breakfast. When Conan finished eating first, he ran to his room to dress up, and started put his shoes on.

"Conan-kun. Where are you going?" asked Ran as she was washing the dishes

"Um. I'm going to the amusement park with Agasa-sensei!" shouted Conan as he dashed downstairs and left the Mouri Detective Agency.

Conan went into the taxi, and finally arrived at company 'the Starlight Biz'. It was a very tall building with many floors, around 30 floors.

When Conan entered the 'Starlight Biz' company building. He went up to the front desk and asked the front woman.

"Miss, do you know if Koori Mikage is in this company," asked Conan innocently

"Do you an appointment" asked the front woman

"Um. No, my mother told me to drop something for her" said Conan

"Ah, um. Give me a second.," said the front woman as she went into her computer and started to type and later gave a call.

"I'm very sorry, Koori Mikage is not here at the moment. Young boy, would you like me hold on to it for you until she comes back?" asked the front lady.

" Ah. No, its fine, I think its best if I gave it to her personally, thanks again." Said Conan as he quickly left from the front desk, before the lady was suspicious.

After that, Conan went into deep thoughts and started to think.

'Who was she? Where did she go, maybe I should head to the place they are hosting the party?' thought Conan as he walked out of the company.

As soon Conan sensed something, he quickly looked around with a serious look on his face.

But there was no one suspicious. Conan sensed that someone is watching him, but ignored it and thought it was his own imagination and started to walk down the sidewalk, away from the company. He heard more footsteps behind him.

He was being followed.

Conan noticed that he was being followed,

One, two, three, four….

He heard the footsteps of four people and started to sprint. The followers also started to run. Conan ran around the corner of the alleyway and waited, hiding behind a garbage can. A soon as the footsteps got louder and approached the corner.

The three followers turn around the corner and suddenly stopped.

"Hey! Where did Conan go?" said one of the followers.

As soon as he recognized one of the voices, he got out of his hiding place and yelled toward the followers.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko" shouted Conan.

" Eek!" screamed Ayumi. As she jumped up, frightened from Conan's sudden appearance and shouting.

"Ahh!" screamed Genta and Mitsuhiko as they started to run out of the alleyway.

"Conan-kun?!" said Ayumi surprised.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Conan

"Um. Um. Um. We went to your house, but Ran-neechan told us that you left somewhere quickly and so we started to investigate too…" Answered Ayumi

Genta, and Mitsuhiko came back and Haibara followed behind them.

"Conan! Are you investigating something behind our backs again" shouted Genta

Conan sighed.

"No. I'm just checking some stuff, you guys go home, and I need to check somewhere again."

"ah… Can we come too?" pleaded Ayumi

"You always get all the credits for this" said Genta

"Can we help too?" asked Mitsuhiko

"I'm also curious about what you are doing too." said Haibara in a calm tone.

Conan sighed again.

"Fine! You guys can come too, but don't cause any trouble," said Conan as he gave up.

"We won't" answered the three.

"So.. What are you investigating?" asked Mitsuhiko

"Um.. I'm investigating about the 'Starlight Biz' party that going to be hosted"

"Do you mean the fashion opening part?!" said Ayumi surprised.

"Yep, I think there is something fishy going on there"

"Then, leave it to the DETECTIVE BOYS" shouted the three as they started to run ahead leaving Conan and Haibara alone behind again.

" So, what's going on? Some detective work again, " asked Haibara

"Ya, I'm not sure.. But I have a very bad feeling about this party" Conan said as they begun to walk toward where the children ran off.

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 3**

**I know its kinda boring because this chapter is the detective investigation.**

**but the next chapter will be more exciting.**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter! _**

**Monicha. ~**

**And P.S don't worry , I have many ideas for this story! But I kinda hard to choose which one is the best tho~ haha Lol.**

**Thanks everyone ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Investigation part 2

**HEY guys! sorry about the wait! Chapter 4 is OUT!**

**Hope you like it! ****(SOrry if there is grammar or spelling mistakes! because I'm not usually the editor type, more like a story-telling type) **

**ANYWAY! Enjoy~**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Investigation part 2

It was a very hot afternoon. When Conan, Ai, and the detective boys finally arrived in front of the 46 stories building, which was apparently hosting the Starlight Biz opening party.

"Wow! It's so big!" shouted Ayumi,

"Amazing" said Mitsuhiko

"Let's quickly go inside," said Genta

As the Detective boys ran toward the entrance and entered building, Ai followed along them.

"Ah, wait… you guys," shouted Conan,

As Conan was about to rush inside, he felt a cold stare watching him. Conan took a glance around his surrounding. He did not find anything suspicious, and thought it was his imagination, and ignored it as he entered into the building.

Inside the building, there were many workers preparing for the upcoming party, everyone was rushing back and forth as there were no time to waste. Conan took a look around the surrounding of the 1st floor of the building, and did not find the person he was looking for, so he decided to look deeper in the building.

"Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, I want you guys to stay here and look around for anyone that is very suspicious, I'm going go check upstairs," ordered Conan seriously.

"Roger!" shouted the three at the same time and they ran off to explore the building while chatting happily.

"Haibara, I want you to look after them," said Conan

"Sure… go do your usually investigation work, oh Great detective-kun" said Ai, as she quickly left to follow the detective boys.

After Conan saw them walking away, Conan immediately walked toward the opposite direction, where the elevators was located.

As Conan approaches the elevator door and pressed the button.

When he was waiting for the elevator, he noticed a man passing by him. Conan quickly went up to and asked him for direction.

"Um. Which floor is the main event of the party being held?" asked Conan

"Oh, I think it's on the 44th floor," said the man

"ah, Thank you," said Conan as he noticed the arrival of the elevator and quickly rushed inside.

In the elevator, he pressed the button of the 44th floor, as he noticed something odd. There was no button for the 46th floor, even though he knew that this building had up to 46 floors, Conan thought that maybe the basement B1 counts as being one of the 46th floors.

Conan took notice of it and decided ignore it for now, as the elevator finally reached the 44th floor; he quickly got off and looked around.

On the 44th floor, there were a lot of workers building a stage with a walkway as if it was designed to be a fashion model stadium.

As Conan was looking around, he noticed a familiar figure as he has seen before at the Mouri Detective Agency, it was Koori Mikage.

Koori Mikage was standing still; she was barking orders to the workers as if she was in charge for the corporation of the event.

Soon after she noticed Conan, she approached him in a cheerful and excitement way.

"Aren't you the the kid from the famous Detective Mouri's Agency? You're Conan-kun? Right? What are you doing here?" asked Mika in a cheerful tone, as she bent down until her eye level meet Conan's eye level.

"I just came to tour around the place that the opening party is going to be hosted with my friends," said Conan

"Oh, that's nice, Please take you time and enjoy, but make sure to come on the actual event" said Mika excitedly, as Mika was about to turn around and leave Conan alone because she had to get back to work, Conan stopped her midway as he continued talking.

"Mika-neechan, I have a question, I would like to ask you about." Asked Conan in a childish tone.

"Hmm. What is it?" said Mika curiously, as she turns back and faced Conan.

"It's about Kudo Shin-" as Conan was about finish his sentence, another worker broke their conversation.

"Mikage-san! Can you come over here for a second? We're having trouble dealing with the stage."

"Ah. I'm coming! Just a minute" shouted Mika to the worker.

"Conan-kun, I'm really sorry, I'm very busy with the preparation of the party… Ah. Here's my business card, you can come anytime to my private office if you have anything to discuss with me" said Mika as she took out her business card and handed to Conan and quickly went back to work.

Conan stared at Mika, as she quickly left with the worker, and soon stared at her business card; it had her name, cell number, address to her office and hours.

Conan thought that this woman was too friendly and cheerful to be part of the black organization, but he still wanted to check her out just to make sure, as he started to remember Vermouth disguised as Dr. Araide. He shook that memory away and started to investigate other areas of the 44th floor.

As many hours passed by, Conan continued to look around the 44th floor, but didn't find anything suspicious and thought that he was going to check it out again after a week, when the party preparation was almost done.

So he decided to leave the floor, he entered the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button. When the elevator was going down, Conan thought about how late it was and thought about the detective boys and Ai were still waiting downstairs, so he took out his cellphone and wrote a text message to Ai, and later closed his phone.

Soon later, the elevator stopped at some floors, where many people entered or exited the elevator, which made the elevator jammed packed.

Soon the elevator finally reach the 1st floor, many people struggled to get off, when Conan was the last person to get off the elevator and suddenly he heard a 'click' sound, and felt something hard, cold object that was pressing toward at the back of his head. As he stood there, frozen, thinking that it was the sound of a gun click that was pointing toward his head. There was a brief pause, as he heard a female voice speaking.

"Don't move, put your hands up, or else I will pull this trigger on you," said the female voice.

* * *

As the detective boys were stukk chatting near the entrance of the building, Genta was very impatient, as his shouting made so much noise, which echoed, around the 1st floor of the building.

"Geez! I wonder what's taking Conan so long?" shouted Genta as he was looking around.

"I wonder what's Conan-kun is doing" said Ayumi worried.

"Maybe he's investigating something important." Said Mitsuhiko

"He never tells us everything! And he always gets the credits" shouted Genta as he was jealous about Conan's cleverness as a detective and wishes he was like him.

"You guys, don't go too far, let's just wait until Conan is finished" said Ai, as she was sitting down relaxed on a sofa, while reading a magazine.

When Ai heard her phone ringing, she took a glance at it.

It was a text message from Conan. She read it and later placed her phone away.

"I got a text message from Edogawa-kun, he told us we can leave first because he needs to look into something and told us to meet up later" said Ai in a calm tone.

"tch. Fine. Let's just go, I'm bored here anyway," said Genta as he was still mad and started to walk toward the exit.

"Ah wait for us, Genta-kun," shouted Ayumi, as the remaining children started walked over to Genta toward the exit.

When the noises that the chattering kids were so loud, but many workers did not mind their chatter because they were too focused on the preparation of the party.

Soon Mika noticed the children as she was passing by, while she was getting things for the fashion stage.

'Ah, I wonder if they are the friends that Conan brought with?' Mika thought, as she stared at them.

As soon as Mika spotted a familiar face among those groups of kids, she instantly recognized who that person was.

Mika was surprise, and at the same time she was puzzled about it.

'it can't be… can it be…?"

Ai Haibara suddenly turned around as if she felt a cold presence in the air. Ai turned around, behind herself. She could have sworn that she felt something cold and evil watching her, as if it was a presence of an organization member.

"Ai-chan! Hurry! Let's go," shouted Ayumi as the three children were already at the exit doors.

"Ah, I'm coming," said Ai started to run to the exit, as she was still worried about the presence and decided ignored it, thinking it's her own imagination, but just to make sure, Ai wanted to leave the building as soon as possible.

Mika stood hiding in the corner, as she stopped her cold glare toward the children. She watched them until they left the building.

Mika thought about how Conan reacted toward her when they first met in Mouri's Detective Agency and now that girl also reacted to the evil presence she had also made by accident. Mika thought about the connection between Conan and the girl that she just saw, as soon as Mika finally got all her thoughts in organized, she smiled.

'Oh ho, I get it now… it all makes sense' smirked Mika

"I finally found you, Shinho-chan."

* * *

**Chapter 4 ended! **

**OMG Mika found out about Haibara's identity! **

**And also CONAN is in big trouble in the Elevator! What would happen to him?!**

**Stay in tune for the Next Chapter!**

**Monicha~**


	6. Chapter 5: Suspicious Woman

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait! Chapter 5 is here! **

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but it has lots of information! Be sure to be keen about this chapter! haha**

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes I make. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicious Woman

"Don't turn around, and do as I say," said the woman's voice.

Conan froze; he was standing still, thinking of what the next movement would be, and how to escape this situation. He couldn't reach his stun watch gun, because any sudden movement from his hands will give suspicion to the culprit.

'Would she pull the trigger with this many people in the building' thought Conan

But since they were still in the elevator, Conan wanted to avoid any gun shooting and decided to obey her for now..

"Press the B1 button.," said the voice.

Conan quickly obeyed and pressed the button, the door swiftly shut closed in front of them.

There was silent in the air as the elevator began to descend to the lower floor, and leaving only Conan and the woman alone in the elevator.

As the elevator finally arrived to the basement, the elevator door sung wide open.

The basement was just an ordinary parking lot, with only a very few cars.

"Get off now," said the voice

Conan obeyed as he started to get off the elevator, while the person was still holding the gun toward his head

They walked a bit of a distance from the elevator, as Conan tried to find an opportunity to escape.

"Stop," ordered the voice

Conan stopped walking, as the woman behind him also stopped.

"Turn around" ordered the voice

Conan slowly began to turn around, as he was thinking of using his stun wristwatch, as he quickly reached for his watch and flicked the top lid of his watch and tried to aim.

Then suddenly…

"BANG"

* * *

"Bang," said the voice

Conan was surprise, as soon he turned around, he realized that the object that was pointing at him was not a gun, but a tip of a lipstick that was aim toward his head.

Her face and voice were very familiar; Conan remembered the familiar English accent and quickly recognized the familiar face.

"Jodie-sensei…" Conan shuddered, surprised.

"Hi~ cool-kid, sorry for scaring you like that" said Jodie Starling cheerfully

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here, aren't you supposed be in the hospital?"" asked Conan, as he was still remembering that he has not seen Jodie-sensei since the Kir incident, and Jodie was a member of the FBI and is charge of guarding Kir.

"Yes, but some plans needed to be changed,"

"When I spotted you near this building, I couldn't resist in saying hi to you… but seeing you here is making me more suspicious of this party" said Jodie

"Ah… I see.. So you were the one that was spying on me.." said Conan as he recalled the feeling of being watched, when he was about to enter the Starlight Biz building.

"Yes! That was me, you are very keen as always.."

After a long reunion talk, there was a slight pause. As Conan became serious and started to ask questions.

Can you tell me the details on why you are here?" said Conan firmly.

"All right" said Jodie delighted.

"Actually, the FBI tried to track down organization's every movement, since we will never know when they will recuse Kir," said Jodie

Jodie continued talking.

"We didn't find any lead, but we did find something odd"

"Does it have something to do with this opening party?" asked Conan

"Yes, did you hear rumors or gossips about this party or any kind of stories that relates to the people working in the company?" asked Jodie

Conan later recalled about his friends having a conversation about the party.

* * *

_-"Hey, hey! I heard there is going to be an opening party for a new fashion department store that just opened recently," said Ayumi excited._

_"I heard there is going to be displayed of popular dress styles, It going to be like a fashion show. Oh I wish I can go," continued Ayumi, _

_"I also heard apparently __**one of the recent company owners is related to a famous actress, **__and there is going to be lots of celebrities that are going to his party," said Mitsuhiko,-_

_* Reference from chapter 2 Invitation_

* * *

"You don't mean?!" said Conan in a shock expression on his face, as he finally realizes the key to the puzzle.

"Yes, this party has connection with the actress**: _Chris Vineyard_**" said Jodie in a serious tone.

Conan was stunned; he did not know that his party somehow connected with _**Vermouth**_, one members of the black organization.

"You seem shocked about this. I thought you knew about this," said Jodie, thinking that this was the reason Conan was investigating the party.

"No, I didn't know. Then… you are saying that _Chris Vineyard_ is one of the sponsor of this party?" asked Conan.

"Its highly possible…. also we got information that she's coming to this party to assassinate someone," said Jodie

"Then… you are saying that someone is going to be murdered during the party," said Conan shocked.

"Yes, and it's highly possible, since there is going to be a lot of celebrities coming to this party, but we still don't have any evidence," Said Jodie

"Geez you can't be serious!" said Conan, as he was shocked about the news.

"This is going to be a tough case, and we don't have much information on this, but its highly possible that this party is planned by them in order to bring out most of the top notches from this country" said Jodie

Conan was in deep thoughts, as he was thinking about possible ways to avoid it.

"Did you try to cancel the party?" asked Conan

"We tried, they wouldn't listen to us and we have no proof that this party is organized by the Black Organization." Said Jodie.

"Did you find the person that is 'supposedly' related to Chris Vineyard?" asked Conan, still thinking.

"No we did not, but it might be one of the managers or someone that is in charge of the party… we don't have any good evidence yet…"

There was a great deal of silent, as Conan was in deep thought. After a few minutes, Jodie broke the silent with a cheerful smile.

"Anyway Conan-kun, what were you investigating here for?" asked Jodie curiosity.

"Ah, I was investigating someone in this party… but I think she might have connection with the black organization, but I don't have evidence that points her yet." Said Conan.

"Really! Who is it?" said Jodie, delight about the new information.

"Her name is Koori Mikage, she is one of the managers of the party. She came by the Mouri Detective Agency inviting us to the opening party" said Conan.

"Really… I will look up on her then" said Jodie.

"Can you also look up on the potential victims that might be assassinated too?" asked Conan

"We'll try… I will send you a copy when we have things organized"

"Thanks, But, you know… this is really strange…. " Said Conan

"What is?" asked Jodie

"If this party is really sponsored by the Black Organization and Vermouth is really going to come, plus with the assassination happening, and if Koori Mikage is really a member of the Organization. Why do they want to invite a famous detective: Mouri Kogoro, to the party? If a great detective came to the party, wouldn't it put a great disadvantage on them" said Conan in deep thoughts

Conan could not figure out the solution to the problem.

* * *

As Conan was still talking to Jodie, there was a security camera watching that little boy going with the woman at the basement parking lot. As a black figure stared at the monitor screen, the person started to smile….

"oh ho. .… FBI… this should be interesting…."

* * *

**HEY! Chapter 5 ended! **

**For**** the people who are confused about the setting: this happened after the Kir incident, where Kir is still in the Hospital with the FBIs are guarding her and she still hospitalized! IT ISN'T WHEN KIR WAS RESCUED! That's the second part of Kir's incident ;)**

**Please do not expect Bourbon, Kir, Subaru, Sera, CSI or any other characters beyond Kir's incident in hospital of this story.**

**Thanks again.**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter**

**Monicha~**

* * *

**Review Comments**

**To hai-edogawa,  
**

**Nice guess! It could have been Yukiko! Since the setting is a fashion party and Yukiko is a model also!**

**I love it how you tried to guess the person! :D**

**Also To everyone**

**thanks for supporting my fanfic! hope it gets more interesting!**


	7. Chapter 6: Dream or Nightmare

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is OUT! Once again, sorry if this is really short... and also do not mind my spelling/grammer mistakes.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DECTECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GOES TO GOSHO AOYAMA!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dream or Nightmare

The white lab-coated woman walked downstairs and entered her dark laboratory, than she spotted a figure of a person lying down on the floor of her messy laboratory, it was too dark to see, so the white-lab-coated woman decided to turn on the light of the room while approaching the person, but then she recognized that person. The familiar person had blood drenched in her cloths, as she was lying still on the floor filled with paper work. The lab-coat woman was shock to see her, and quickly approach her.

"Mika! Are you okay?" shouted the lab-coated woman as she approach Mika with caution.

"huh… Shiho-chan? You're here…?" said Mika tiredly; as she was awaken from her long dreamy sleep.

"I thought today was supposed to be a holiday… ha… as always.. You are such as work-a-holic," said Mika cheerfully joking around.

Then Shiho slapped Mika on the right cheek of her face and began shouting

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS? We have to get you to the hospital quickly"

"Ow… Why did you slap an injured person like that?!" shouted Mika

"Anyway… I don't want to go to the hospital… I hate the smell of drugs.." said Mika,

"Aren't you already in a laboratory, filled with unfamiliar drugs" said Shiho annoyed, as if she didn't take Mika's excuse into consideration.

"But.. this laboratory is different..." smiled Mika

"Hey! Don't you dare joke around again" said Shiho as she slapped Mika again on her same cheek.

* * *

"..."

"There… this is all I can do.. Please stop by the hospital soon." Said Shiho as she packed the first-aid kit and stored it away.

"Ow.. Shiho-chan, you made the bandages too tight... and my cheeks still hurts," whined Mika

"Then you should have stopped by the hospital, instead of here! Good thing I came by, or else you would have been dead by freezing yourself in here," said Shiho annoyed.

"Thanks Shiho… but I really can't go to the hospital…"

"Why not?"

"That is…. I hate showing people when I'm in my vulnerable state, especially to Vermouth and Gin, or else they might try to kill me during the hospital visit, haha" joked Mika

But Shiho did not take that as a joke, she became frightened, as she was shocked when Mika mentioned the word 'kill'.

"Oh. I'm sorry Shiho, Don't worry, I won't get killed by them" smiled Mika, noticing Shiho's sadness.

Shiho sighed and went back to work.

"Anyway… how did you get those injures? Asked Shiho

"Oh. Um. I kinda messed up on the mission… its not that much injures" Smiled Mika

"oh Sure it isn't… you having a bullet wound on the left shoulder, with a dislocated right arm and some broken ribs.…. Not serious injuries indeed" said Shiho and sighed.

"so… What kind of mission was it?" asked Shiho, seriously.

"Oh.. um. I just had to take care of a traitor… but he got away…" said Mika

Shiho became more serious.

"This is the first time I heard that you failed a mission… Aren't you going to get a death penalty for this? " Questioned Shiho.

"Oh… don't worry! I will get out of this mess somehow… and besides.. He was a hard target.. Even Gin had trouble with him,"

"HE would mind! Don't you know how terrifying he is" said Shiho, frighten.

"Shiho… I won't die that easily…anyway, I have to go now, or else they might start looking for me," said Mika, as she was about to get up, and was approaching the door outside.

"Mika!" shouted Shiho, as if she wanted to stop Mika from leaving

"hmm.. what is it?" questioned Mika as she turned around and faced Shiho.

"I… Um.. About that time, when you talked abou-" as soon as Shiho was about finish her sentence, the sound of a cell-phone ringing broke their conversation.

"Ah.. sorry that's mine… wait a sec-" said Mika as she took out her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello"

There was silent as Mika was listening to the phone, and Shiho decided to organize her paper work and decided take some drugs out for research, before Mika finish her phone conversation. Shiho wondered whom Mika was talking to.

"…"

"I'm fine"

"…"

"You don't need to know where I am"

"…"

"Another mission? No thanks"

"…"

"No, I'm seriously not in the mood now"

"... …. ….. …."

"…."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not doing this because of your orders."

"… …."

"Fine. I will see you then."

Mika hanged up her phone.

"Shiho-chan! I'm sorry I have to get going"

"Is it another mission?" asked Shiho

"Yep, it is…"  
"You are not in the condition to do it," shouted Shiho, worrying about Mika

"I know… but I need to go." sighed Mika as she approach the exit.

"But…. when I'm injured again, I'll come visit here again soon, so Shiho-chan can patch me up" giggled Mika, as she rushed out the door knowing that Shiho would get angry.

"THIS IS NOT A CLINIC! GO TO A REAL HOSPITAL INSTEAD!" shouted Shiho.

After a while, Mika's laughter echoed throughout the hallway, as Shiho heard it and sighed.

"Geez… what are you going to do without me…" said Shiho, as she went back to work.

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The noise of the clock made Ai Haibara, woke up, as she was in front of the computer, she was working on the antidote of the APTX 4869. Ai looked at the time, it was 3:34am…

Ai had another past dream about Mika.

Ai was thinking about how Mika was doing… as Ai was thinking it was time to talk to Conan and Agasa about Mika, because she might someday be an enemy to them.

'An enemy… huh..' thought Ai, as she wished that this would never come true.

Ai was very thirsty at that time and wanted to get a glass of water, she pulled her nightgown on, with her small lab-coat and began to climb upstairs.

As soon as she reached the 1st floor, she heard familiar voices.

It was Edogawa Conan and Prof. Agasa in a conversation, talking about something. Ai Haibara decided to eavesdrop the conversation, as she knew that if Conan came to Agasa's house at this hour, it might have been something to keep information hidden from her.

"You meet Jodie-sensei?"

"Yea.. but I can't believe this… this is going to be more serious"

"So you think this is somehow linked together?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to find out more about that person… Koori Mikage"

Ai Haibara froze as she heard about the familiar name.

'Mika….. It can't be..' thought Ai.

The swung of the door surprise Conan and Agasa, as they turned around and noticed that Haibara was there.

"Haibara… ?" asked Conan surprised, that Haibara was listening to their conversation.

Ai ran toward Conan and grabbed his shirt with her two hands.

"Are you sure?! That name… its Koori Mikage?!" shouted Ai, shocked and frightened.

Conan became surprised.

"Haibara! Do you know about her?"

"It can't be… "

Haibara was so shocked that she loosens her grip on Conan and fallen down to her knees.

"This can't be happening!" screamed Haibara.

* * *

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The buzzing of the cellphone rang throughout the car, but this car was not an ordinary car, it was the Porsche 356A. The two black figures inside the Porsche 356A were identified as Gin and Vodka, they were seating in their car that was parked in a nearby park. It was still very dark, as the sun was not up yet.

Gin took out his phone, and glared at it. The phone was still ringing, as it pierce the silent throughout the car.

Soon after he took the call.

"Is everything going through planned? Vermouth…."

"Yes, everything is according to plan, but seriously… you gave me the hardest job ever."

"Why are you getting so worked up about? Is it because you favor that person?"

"No… That's not it… You purposely spread the rumours about me and now the FBIs are going stationed in the party.. you sure that you want to use this party? we can do it some other place"

"No, its has to be that party... this is the only chance we can kill that... person." said Gin.

"I think Aisu found out where Sherry is, I bet she already invited her to the party"

"Ah.. That's good… we can kill two birds with one stone, Let's the game begin." Chuckled Gin evilly.

* * *

**So Chapter 6 has ended... Lol. This is going good so far... :D**

**Sherry was sort of Out of Character during this chapter... I kinda tried my best...because I was thinking if Sherry had a best friend, she would act a little different from other people she hangs out with. haha.. Hope she didn't go too much out of character.**

**Now Gin is about to use Mika's party for his own benefits... or is he going to break Mika's promise and go after sherry himself. interesting.. haha**

**I wonder who their Gin's target is... Here's a clue: I'm not going to introduce any new characters (so no new fanfic characters, except Aisu)... so its probably (maybe) be any of the characters from Detective Conan Manga or Anime. It might be the character I mentioned in my chapters... or I might have not... so hope that makes you excited. :D**

* * *

**Comments reviews**

**To Hai-edogawa**

** Thanks for your support... Haha, Lol Everything you mentioned, I kinda already put all those into consideration.. except for the romance part. I'm not really a romance expert, but I will try my best~**

**To MagicMilkbone**

** Lol sorry I forgot to comment on your review from the last chapter.. haha! Lol we had the same story plan :D. haha Sorry if you wanted to write this type of plot... (since I decided to write it first). Thanks for supporting me tho~ if you want... you can write your own story about this... I don't really mind~ (since every persons' stories differs, even though they have the same concept or ideas on it) haha~**

**To Roxifoxi**

** Thanks for your support, I hope you will still continue on reading this fanfic **

**To the rest of you**

** Thanks for your support! I Really hope i can see continue writing this. ! haha**


	8. Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

**Hey guys! its been a while. Sorry about the wait, Chapter 7 is out. **

**This chapter might be a bit boring... since its about Ai Haibara figuring out the truth about her best friend and other stuff.**

**Anyway... Enjoy~ sorry if there is any ****grammar/spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama**

* * *

Chapter 7: Truth Revealed

There was silent in the air, Agasa got hot tea ready for Ai Haibara, as she was still in distress and tries to listen to Conan as he was explaining everything he knew about Koori Mikage. Conan talked about how Mikage visited the Mouri Detective Agency, and how they meet again at the Starlight biz building. Conan also handed Ai the business card that Mika has given him.

Ai took a good look at the business card, and sighed.

"There's no doubt about it… its really her…" mumbled Ai.

"Is she part of the BO?" asked Conan seriously.

"Yes, she goes by the name of Aisu Wain," answered Ai

"It's a name of a wine that is distilled from frozen grapes through seasonly in winter months," mumbled Ai

Conan became more excited, as he was finally obtaining some information on the Black organization again and pressed in more questions toward Ai Haibara.

"What do you know about her?" asked Conan.

"um. She's expert on many fields.. Such as close combat and gun shooting, hacking, and most of all, she has a photographic memory, once she sees something… she can easily remember the exact words, phrase or any picture details in her mind, her brain can also work as a memory storage file…." Said Ai as she trailed off into silent, and paused for a second and later continued talking.

"She has many codenames…. She uses specific codenames depending on her work. Koori Mikage is also a fake name… but is used often in her 'outside work profile'. I don't even know her real name…. she never told me." mumbled Ai sadly.

"Never told you? You meet her before?" asked Conan.

"Um. Yes, you can say that… she was the only BO member that was nice to me. We even had a good relationship during the time when I was in the BO. We were great friends." said Ai, and went into silent.

"were? you're not friends with her anymore?"

"I'm not sure… but I lost contact with her, she just disappeared… No one in the organization knew where she went."

Conan was in deep thoughts, when another question popped from Conan's mind.

"Haibara, What kind of jobs does she mostly do in the BO" asked Conan.

"Huh? Um. She mostly do information gathering… but if she's working outside, than it's probably an assassination job… wait… it can't be!" said Haibara shocked.

"Kudo-kun, if she's here, it means that she's here to kill someone at the party" shouted Haibara as she jumped out from her seat.

"Yea, I have a feeling it might be Uncle Kogoro.." Conan mumbled.

"Why is that?" interrupted Agasa, as he was listening along the conversation.

"Maybe the reason Koori Mikage invited him to the party, is to assassinate him… do you guys remember the Kir incident I told you about. He was almost killed caused by the listening device I placed on Kir…. Maybe BO still thinks that he might have information on Kir's whereabouts" said Conan, as he knew that the FBI still has Kir in custody.

"… I don't think that the case…" mumbled Ai sadly.

"Huh? Why is that?" asked Conan confused.

"I think she's here to kill me.." said Ai.

"Why? Does she know that you shrunk?" said Conan, as he feared that he also might be also noticed.

"I'm not sure… but I know that she's here for me… I'm positive," said Ai certainly.

The silent arose; there was too many unknown information and questions. Conan was positive that Mouri Kogoro is one of the suspects to be killed, but also acknowledges Haibara's approval that the organization is still looking for her.

'who else can be a suspect to the party?' thought Conan.

"Anyway… I should tell Jodie-sensei on this…" said Conan, he began to stand up.

"I'm going to this party," confrimed Conan.

"I'm going too…" said Ai following along.

"No, if there might be a possibility that she might assassinate you along with their target. Do you want to get yourself killed?" said Conan

"I'm not going to get myself killed… and besides… I have to end this once and for all, please… Kudo-kun, I have to go," pleaded Ai.

Conan didn't like the idea of having Ai going to the party. If they found out about Ai's identity, than he will also be in trouble. Conan sighed.

"What would you do if I said that Vermouth is going to be at the party" said Conan

Haibara froze after hearing the name, 'Vermouth'. Haibara started to have thoughts about Vermouth in her mind and started become frighten. But Haibara thought about how this might be the last time she might see her best friend.

"I'm still going…" said Ai clearly.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later" said Conan, still thinking that Ai should reconsider her choice.

"Thanks, Kudo-kun…" whispered Ai.

"Now.. we have to think about a plan… but for now let's get some sleep..We have school tomorrow. I already let Ran know that I'm sleeping over here" said Conan as he stood up and got ready for bed. But Ai Haibara didn't, she was still sitting as she was thinking about something. After she finally remembered, she turned around to Conan

"Kudo-kun! I just remembered something!" shouted Ai.

"What is it?" said Conan curiously.

"Remember, I told you about that Kouri Mikage had a photographic memory… well… when I was still in the BO, she did take a glance through some of my works.. She might have information about the APTX 4869 …" said Ai.

"Really!" said Conan with excitement

"Yea.. I'm positive, she might know something about it, and there might be a chance I can make the real antidote…."

Conan began to smile, seeing that he finally has a lead on the drug that shrunk him. He began to have hopes that once again he might have his original body. He didn't know that this was finally the day that he would get information on it. Conan decided that he must capture her at all cost.

* * *

Click, click, click.

Mika was typing on her keyboard and was facing in front of her laptop; She was typing some sort of invitation, and later stopped typing.

"Finally finished" yawned Mika, as she stretched her arms high toward the ceiling.

Mika took a look around her room. It was very messy room, there were papers and her cloths all over the floor, and there were still lots of leftover snacks and food on the table from yesterday. There were many computer monitors that displayed from security camera around the area. Mika got up from her chair and went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, but all the sudden, she heard an alarm from her computers.

Mika quickly checked her computer; someone was hacking into it. Mika quickly went into action; she checked to see what they were hacking into. Apparently they were hacking into the party information. Mika decided to let them hack it, since there weren't any important information on it. Even though Mika can easily block them, but it might get too suspicious if they started to realize that this party might be too secretive. Instead of blocking them, Mika decided to check information on who was hacking on it.

"Ah… I see… interesting," mumbled Mika, when she finally identified who the hacker was. But then another alarm rang, it wasn't a hacking alarm this time, but one of security alarm that was placed in her apartment.

Mika noticed that someone was coming toward her room. She took a glance at the screen of the security monitor, and realized it was someone who was walking into her apartment entrance.

Mika sighed, and looked into the drawer of the desk and took out a gun. She loaded it quickly. She turned around her chair and faced the entrance of her apartment door.

Later, she heard footsteps coming toward the door of her apartment room, the knob slowly turned and as soon as the knob finally finished turning, the door slowly opened.

Mika pointed her gun toward the person as that person was coming in.

The figure was wearing all black, but had no firearms in his/her possession.

Mika stared at the person in the eye, after a few minute of silent; the person mumbled a word that Mika recognized as it was the password. Mika sighed, and slowly placed her gun away.

"Einstein, Long time no see, How have you been?" said the figure.

"Not bad, but Sorry for calling you all the way here, I'm glad you made it. Let's make a deal… shall we?" smirked Mika.

* * *

**So Chapter 7 has ended... **

**Ai figured out about her best friend, and decided to attend the party. Conan is concerned about the new BO member, Vermouth and the victim that might get assassinated. Aisu Wain (Mika) is getting help from her other friends (different Organization?) since she knows that the BO wont follow along with her. Aisu Wain is making her own plan in killing Sherry. Do you guys think that Aisu Wain will actually kill Sherry? Who knows... Lol. (since its a fanfic... anything can happen!)**

**Sorry if the main characters were a bit 'out of character'... lol. I tried my best to keep them in 'character'**

**and I know that there are soo much mystery characters.! but don't worry! Everything will be revealed soon. **

**Stay in tune for the next chapter~ **

**Monicha**


	9. Chapter 8: Plan Devised

**Hey guys! sorry about the wait, I have been busy with other fanfics and my own life, Chapter 8 is out, this one is a bit short... sorry about that.**

**This chapter is one of the boring chapters, skip if you like, but read if you want too... this is basically another information gathering.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer****: ****I DO NOT OWN DECTECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GOES TO GOSHO AOYAMA**

* * *

Chapter 8: Plan Devised

The next day, Haibara and Conan went to school as usual. Haibara looked as if she didn't get any sleep. Conan was worried and knew that Haibara was stressed out, due to another black organization member appearing, plus they had a special relationship involved. As school ended in a flash, Conan and Haibara walked home as usual with their friends.

Conan and Haibara headed straight to Agasa's house, as they needed to make the next step to their plan. As soon as they were about to arrive at the house, a ring from Conan's cell phone came. Conan took one of his cell phones, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Cool-kid! got some information, we should meet up" said the voice.

Conan recognized the voice, it was Jodie Starling.

"Alright, sure." Replied Conan

"….."

"Uh huh,"

"-"

" yea,"

"okay. See you" Conan hung up his phone.

"Sorry Haibara, I got to go somewhere," said Conan, as he was about to leave, Haibara grabbed Conan by the shoulder to stop him.

"I'm coming with you," said Haibara, knowing that it was something important, regarding about the party and her best friend.

Conan sighed, knowing that he cannot hide anything from Haibara.

"Alright, let's go…" said Conan, as both of them started to walk away from Agasa's house.

Conan and Haibara arrived at a street intersection. Jodie Starling was waiting beside her car, She started to wave toward them.

"Conan-kun! Over here!" shouted Jodie

Conan and Ai noticed Jodie, and approached her. Jodie later recognized Haibara, who is also known as Sherry.

"ah, sorry Jodie-sensei, Haibara found out about it." Said Conan as he noticed the confusion of why Ai Haibara (Sherry) was here.

"OH! I see, but isn't it better if you aren't involved? You might be targeted again" said Jodie-sensei, worried.

"I'm fine, I'm kind of involved in it now" said Haibara.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Jodie,

"Jodie-sensei, this isn't a good place to discuss it here" said Conan interrupted.

"Huh? Right. We should get going to my place," said Jodie-sensei, as she opened the her car door for Conan and Ai.

Conan and Ai entered, the car rode to their destination. As the car finally arrived at Jodie's apartment, and reached their floor of her room.

There was another person waiting inside Jodie's room. It was a tall man, wearing a black suit. It was James Black, Jodie's boss and part of the FBI

"Conan-kun, nice to see you again" said James

"Hello, James-san" greeted Conan.

"Hello" greeted Haibara shyly, hiding behind Conan's back.

James was surprised to see Ai Haibara (Sherry).

"Why is this little girl also here?" asked James

"Let me explain everything" said Conan, turning into his serious mode.

There was silent, as Conan explained everything to James and Jodie on what their information while Ai Haibara remained silent and sometimes added a few things. They told James and Jodie that Koori Mikage was indeed a black organization member and overall an assassin and informant.

"Conan-kun, are you really sure that Koori Mikage is a part of the organization?" asked Jodie.

Conan looked Ai Haibara, Ai nodded to Conan for the confirmation, and Conan continued talking.

"I am, Haibara also noticed about her too"

"Then that's really odd" said James

"Why is that?" asked Conan

"We actually hacked into Koori Mikage's computer last night. But we found no information or anything suspicious on her." Replied Jodie

"Was the hacking easy?" asked Ai

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if it was easy to accessed into Mikage's computer" asked Haibara

"Yes, there was some firewalls, but it was easy enough to hack into it," said James

"Then she probably let you guys hack into it," stated Haibara

"What do you mean?" asked Jodie

"Mika is an expert computer programmer, if she let you hack into it. It probably meant that it was useless files to begin with. But if she starts to backfire the hacking program, it means that you guys nailed on the important data. You guys should try it" said Ai.

"We'll try it," said Jodie

"Anyway… did you get any clues on who's the victim going to be?" asked Conan.

"None." Replied Jodie

"what?" said Conan.

"We have none," said Jodie

"Seriously…?" said Conan, thinking that this is going to be hopeless.

"But we are putting some of the FBI's agents at the party, but we cannot put a full-scale security because most of the FBIs need to guard Kir" said Jodie.

"I see… thank you Jodie-sensei," replied Conan,

"I just thought about a plan, Let's the game begin," said Conan grinning.

* * *

After their meeting was over, Haibara and Conan were dropped off by Jodie Starling to their houses. Conan was dropped at the Mouri Kogoro's detective agency, while Haibara was dropped off at Agasa's house.

Ai Haibara said her goodbye to Conan and Jodie, as she was walking toward her house. She checked the mailbox to see if there were any mails for Agasa.

She got a whole bunch of mails in her hands as she was about to head inside while flipping, and checking the mails.

Ai became shocked as she noticed one of the letters. It was addressed to her, but not by her name, 'Ai Haibara' but as 'Sherry'.

Ai's hands started to tremble, as she flipped to the back of the letter, there was another name rewritten.

'Ice Wine'

Ai Haibara became shocked and quickly opened the mail and read the content of the mail.

"….., Mika…." whispered Ai, as she looked at the night sky toward the full moon.

* * *

**YEA! CHAPTER 8 Has ENDED!**

**I hope the next chapter is going to be exciting, since it's when the party starts, and the BO is on the move, plus Aisu Wain.**

**Will FBI and Conan/Ai be able to win against the BO?!**

** FBI & Conan/Ai VS BO!**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter!**

**Monicha~**


	10. Chapter 9: The Party Begins

**He-ya people~ Chapter 9 is up, hope you like it~ This is where the game really starts**

**SOrry about any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**ENJOY~**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Mission I: Stop the Assassination

It was the day of the opening party. Conan, Ai, Agasa came riding in the yellow car owned by Agasa. As they came got off from their car and walked toward the entrance of the building, wearing formal cloths, while Ai had her hair tied up and changed some of her body features, so she wouldn't be recognized.

"Kudo-kun, isn't Kogoro and Ran coming to this party as well?" asked Agasa, concerned about them.

"oh, I convinced them not to come…" replied Conan.

"ho… how did you that?" smirked Ai, curiosity.

As soon as Conan was about to reply, the party attendant appeared in front of them.

"May I show you the way inside?" asked the attendant.

"Oh, Sure. Just a second." Replied Conan, and quickly turned toward Agasa.

"Professor, I want you to stand guard outside," whispered Conan.

"But… Kudo-kun" shuddered Agasa, worried.

"Don't worry, Jodie-sensei will cover for us inside," replied Conan.

Agasa nodded, and left, Conan and Ai followed the attendant inside the building.

Inside the building on the first ground floor, there were so much people. Most of these people were from famous companies, cooperation, and even famous actress/actors.

Conan and Ai decided to enter the elevator and go straight toward the 44th floor, where the main event that was going to start.

Conan and Ai arrived on the 44th floor, and met someone very familiar, It was Jodie-sensei.

"Conan-kun!" shouted Jodie sensei, as she spotted them, and quickly walked toward them.

"Jodie-sensei, is everything ready?" asked Conan.

"OK~ everything is readyt. We sent some agents inside and outside the party, the security is also in top-notch here and its might not be possible to bring any bombs or weapons inside," Said Jodie-sensei

"Don't let your guard down" said Conan.

"Right~ I will see you later," Jodie quickly went back to her own position

The party took a while before it settled down, as the entire guest where finally upstairs and seated near the fashion stadium, where the fashion show started.

"Welcome! Ladies and Gentlemen. To the Starlight Biz Opening Party! Today we will show some of our Latest and Hottest cloths that might be sold in our stores." Shouted the Announcer.

"I'm sorry to say this, the organizer of this party was not able to make it, But Please Enjoy the show!" the announcer walked off the stage, and the fashion show began.

Conan and Ai knew that the organizer of the party was Koori Mikage, but 'not able to make it'. Conan and Ai did not believe the announcer's proclaim.

As the fashion show was coming to an end, the room darkens as the lights were turned off. It was pitch black. It took a while before the lights came back on. Everyone started to clap as the fashion show ended, as the staffs started to bow in from of the stage. Conan was clapping too, but then noticed something off.

Ai Haibara disappeared.

'Shit' Conan thought, as he quickly got out of his seat.

"Jodie-sensei! Haibara disappeared" called Conan, in his phone earphone.

"-what? Did someone kidnap her? -" asked Jodie from the earphone.

"no, I don't think so, I think she disappeared on her own, and also— BOOOM!" as soon as Conan was about to finish his sentence, there was an explosion.

* * *

Ai Haibara was walking into an unknown hallway. She had a letter in her hand; it was a map of the building and a direction to a certain room.

Ai Haibara regrets betraying Conan and the FBIs, but she had to do this alone.

Ai finally arrived at the unknown door, as she was about to open the door.

**BOOM!**

Ai heard an explosion, and knew in an instance that it was a bomb. She completely ignored the explosion, as she only had thoughts about her best friend.

She moved toward the door and opened it.

As Ai Haibara entered inside the room, the room had a very familiar scent that Haibara recognized.

The room looked like a regular office room, with high book selves at each side of the room and a desk and leather chair in the middle. There were large windows covering the wall behind the desk as you can see a great view of the sky and the chair was facing toward the windows.

Haibara noticed that there was someone on the chair, Ai quickly closed the door behind her and approach the desk.

The chair quickly turned around, and the person was now facing Ai.

"Shiho-chan?" said the voice.

Ai knew the person; she recognized that face, and the tone of voice.

It was Koori Mikage.

"Mika….. " mumbled Ai,

"Wow, It's Shiho-chan~ you look so tiny~ and cute~" said Mika, as she got off her chair and went toward Ai and hugged her. Ai did not hesitate, as Mika approached her and hugged her.

"I missed you sooo much" mumbled Mika, as she made her hug tighter.

"I… missed you too…." Mumbled Ai, noticing the tightness of the hug

"Shiho-chan… sorry to say this… But you have you die" smiled Mika.

Mika started to slowly point her gun toward Ai's head. Ai wasn't hesitating, nor she was afraid, as she knew that this would happen.

'Heh'

"hmm.? What are laughing about? Shino-chan." asked Mika calmly.

"You never changed" said Ai.

"oh Really? Hmmm… I think I got more evil. Don't you think so?" asked Mika, still pointing her gun toward Ai's head.

"Maybe…. But your attitude still the same as always" said Ai smiling.

"Hahaha, Maybe you're right, just like old times" Said Mika, laughing.

"….. Mika…. Where on earth did you disappear to? You never came back… after I treated you the last time." Said Ai, remembering the time when she saw Mika badly injured for the first time (Chapter 7).

"Oh that… hmm… well… that time I had another mission, but I ditched it and ran away from the organization for a short while." Said Mika, and decided to put her gun down.

"RAN AWAY?!" shouted Ai, shocked.

"Well… I wanted to quit the organization, but Gin wouldn't allow it, so I ran away. Even though I have no clue why I was still listed as a member of the BO instead of the hitman list." Said Mika, curiously.

"Anyway, Gin found out where I was…. And quickly gave me this mission…geez, Such as pain" said Mika

"Your mission to kill me? right?" asked Ai.

"Bingo," smiled Mika

"Then what about the assassination?" asked Ai

"ho… you know about that too? Well.. I don't have any information on that… because Vermouth is in charge of it…" mumbled Mika.

"You're lying..."

"what?"

"You know who's going to get killed…." Said Ai, confidently.

Mika became silent, as she stared Ai in the eyes. Then the sound of another explosion happened.

**BOOM!**

"Geez, that Gin, always killing my mood and also killing my company as well… anyway I guess I finish with my mission now" said Mika, ignoring Ai's question and pointed her gun again toward Ai's head.

"Any last words?" asked Mika smiling.

"yea, I have a favor." Asked Ai, calmly.

"Hmm.. what is it?" asked Mika curiously.

"Remember the time when you looked at some of my drugs I was working on"

"Yea, I have some of that info in my memory"

"Passed that information to Conan, please"

"oh, that little boy…. Sure whatever. Anymore last words?" asked Mika

Ai was silent, still staring Mika in the eyes.

"Well.. then.. Bye bye~" sang Mika, There 'click' sound that came from her gun, as she landed her fingers toward the trigger.

**BANG!**

* * *

**OMG DID SHERRY DIE! NOOOOOOO MIKA WHY! YOU GUYS WERE HAVING A NICE CHAT 1 second ago~~ **

**DID SHERRY REALLY DIE?! OMGOMGOMGOMG lol. anyway stay tune for the next chapter**

**~Monicha**

**Note: This is not a Conan/Ai romance fanfic. This is really between Ai and her best friend: Aisu Wain. Usually Conan is the one that saves Ai from trouble, so it might contain some close friendship bonds between them, BUT NEVER ROMANCE! **

**Sorry about to those who are Ai/Conan fans, but this manga is mainly between Ai and her best friend, plus Conan helps helps Ai with the BO problems**

**and again sorry for fans, I tend to leave Ran out because this is between Conan/Ai/FBI Vs. BO/Aisu wain, so... sorry haha**

**Comment Review**

**To hai-edogawa  
**

**Thanks for reviewing~ i'm glad that my fanfic is interesting. ^_^**

**To: roxifoxi**

**Thanks for complementing on my 'bold' notes~ haha I also laugh at them too. ^0^**


	11. Chapter 10: Good Knight

**Hey guys~ Chapter 10 is out! I think this is the most saddest part of this whole chapter. anyway hope you guys like it... enjoy~ Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. All credits goes to GOSHO AOYAMA**

* * *

Chapter 10: Mission II: Good Knight.

Ai slowly closed her eyes, as she was waiting for Mika to pull the trigger.

**BANG**!

The sound of the gun triggered fired.

'Am I dead?' thought Ai, but soon after she heard her name being called out.

"Haibara!" shouted a voice.

Ai quickly opened her eyes, she didn't see any blood on herself, nor she was dead.

"I'm alive?" questioned Ai herself, she quickly

"Mika?!" Ai quickly turned to the direction where Mika was standing.

Ai spotted Mika in the distance, Mika wasn't holding the gun anymore.

"Where's the gun?" thought Ai, She quickly scanned the room and spotted the gun on the floor, with a soccer ball right beside it.

The short boy ran to Ai's side, Ai quickly turned around to see the boy. It was Conan.

"Kudo-kun! How did you get here?" questioned Ai, as she noticed the boy approaching her.

"We'll talk about that later….." said Conan, as Conan and Ai turned their direction toward Mika.

"Bravo! You came quicker than I thought you would" smiled Mika.

"Koori Mikage…. Or should I say Aisu Wain" said Conan confidently.

"oh… so you heard about me? Is it from Shiho-chan?" questioned Mika, turning her direction to Ai.

"I have a few questions for you…" said Conan seriously.

"Hmm… What kind of questions? Do you think that I will answer them voluntarily?" asked Mika

Conan hesitated, the room became quiet, until Mika broke the silent

"hmm. Sure! Why not?" smiled Mika,

'HUH' thought Conan, Conan was thinking that Mika's personality seems twisted and too joyful to be a member of the BO.

Usually the BO members that Conan has met had an evil aura, but Mika does not show any evil aura around herself.

Ai sighed, as she already knew that this would happen.

"But! You have to answer some of MY questions first~" Hummed Mika happily.

"Conan-kun, are you really Shinchi Kudo?" Smiled Mika

Conan hesitated, but quickly gave his response.

"Yes I am…." Mumbled Conan

"Okay~ Next question~ Do you have a girlfriend?"

'Huh?' Conan was now confused about the question and began to blush; Conan thought that Koori Mikage was the weirdest BO member he had ever met.

Ai became pissed, as she knew that Mika was fooling around.

"Mika…. Get to the point already" said Ai, seriously.

"Ah.. sorry Sorry. I'm getting off topic.. I was just curious…."

Mika noticed Ai getting more annoyed.

"Anyway… ahem. Um. Let's see.. How did you get here? Well… Its kinda really impossible to find my office without a guide, since Shiho-chan used my letter as a map to get here." questioned Mika, smiling.

"Everything was odd around here"

"oh really? What was odd?" asked Mika

"About how this building was designed. There are supposed to be 46 floors, but there were only 45 floors with adding the basement floor. I counted the windows outside the building and confirmed that there were 46 floors, but there was no trace of the 46th floor button in the elevator, nor the map of the building. The 46th floor does not exist, but it does, we are on that 46th floor now."

"Bingo, so what if this is the 46th floor… How did you find this place?"

"The elevator." Confirmed Conan.

"hmm? What about the elevator?" questioned Mika,

"There were buttons up to 45 floors plus the basement, but no sign of a 46th floor. But I noticed that the elevator had double doors."

"Double doors?"

"Yes, There was an extra door on the other side of the elevator, and I found the hidden button for the 46th floor on the other side of that door."

"Bingo~ You're right, You can say that I designed this building a long time ago, but didn't really have a chance to use it…" replied Mika.

"Now its my turn to question. Why did you invite Kogoro Mouri, a famous detective to one of the party that is organized by the BO? Even though you clearly knew that the BO will use this party as an murder site. a famous detective usually solves these kinds of problems in a flash."

Mika became silent, then she sighed.

"But its not odd at all...I heard that Vermouth also did the same thing by inviting you and Kogoro Mouri to a boat party.." replied Mika,

"But, that boat party was a distraction for the real attempt of the assassination" said Conan

"Well.. I see... To tell you guys the truth... I invited Kogoro Mouri in my own accordingly plan… the BO has no idea about this."

"Why did you invite him?"

"I needed to ask him a favor…"

"favor?"

"To….. find and protect Shiho-chan from me." Hesitated Mika.

"You're lying…" said Conan

"What?"

"Then why wasn't your gun loaded? if you were planning on killing Ai, then you should have had your gun loaded.." said Conan

Mika froze, as Conan figured out something.

"heh, you noticed?" smirked Mika

"Yes, when you fired your gun, no gun powder was release"

"hmm. Then how did you know that there was no gun powder in my gun?"

"The smell, there was no smell of gunpowder coming from that gun. Plus when you fired your gun it also didn't make a bullet sound. Yet, another bullet sound came from behind your back, shooting another gun toward the ground with your other hand."

"ho... how did you know about the other gun" Mika hold out her hand and a hidden pistol was shown toward Conan and Ai. Ai was surprised to see the other gun behind Mika's back.

"When both of the gun were fired, the sounds of both guns was a few seconds off. There is also no bullet hole anywhere in this room, or anything broken, except the floor where you were standing." Smiled Conan

Ai was surprised and quickly scanned the office room. Conan was right, there was no bullet hole or anything that was broken in the room, except there was one bullet hole on the ground where Mika was standing before.

Mika was surprise and started to laugh.

"heh, Amazing. I'm impressed, You're such a smart boy, just like Sherlock Holmes.. Maybe I should have invited you instead of that fake sleeping detective." giggled Mika.

Then suddenly another explosion came.

**BOOM!**

"–Sigh-, you guys better get out of here quickly while you still can.." said Mika, walking toward and picked up her fallen gun.

"Mika! What about you?" asked Ai, worried.

"Oh, I have some plans left…. I'll get out soon too" Replied Mika happily.

"You're lying again, Mika" said Ai.

"…"

Mika became silent

"Shiho-chan, you can always see through me as always…" said Mika happily.

"Hey Detective kid!" Shouted Mika, as she turned back to Conan

"Did all the guests of the party leave safely out the building?" asked Mika

"Yes, the FBI helped. All of them have already evacuated this building," replied Conan

"I see… well then" Mika quickly approached Conan and Ai. She quickly grabbed Conan and Ai by the hands and dragged them toward one of the bookshelf.

"Mika! What are you doing!" shouted Ai, but Mika ignored her.

Conan and Ai tried to struggle out of Mika's grasp, but they were too weak and small to get away from an adult's strength.

Mika pulled a book from the shelf, and the bookshelves moved, creating another hidden door. Mika quickly opened the hidden door and pushed them into it and locked them inside.

Conan and Ai was inside an enclosed room, as if it looked like an elevator.

"MIKA!" shouted Ai, as she started to bang on the door.

"Shit! This door is locked," said Conan, as he struggled his way to open the door.

"That's a private elevator, I made sure that the bombs didn't ruin this elevator or its path. You guys should get out of here safely," said Mika sadly.

"MIKA!" shouted Ai, trying to find a way to open the door.

"SHIHO! Its useless, once that elevator opens, it will never open again. it will go straight down to the first floor in 5 minutes"

"Mika! PLEASE DON'T DIE" screamed Ai, as she began to cry facing the closed-door.

"I'm sorry Shino-chan…" mumbled Mika sadly.

"WAIT! KOORI MIKAGE! You still didn't answer all my questions!" yelled Conan.

"Ah, sorry about that~ but we don't have much time. You guys head on first… I'll come down sooner.." said Mika.

"LIAR!, You always LIE!" Shouted Ai

The elevator where Conan and Ai were inside started make an engine sound as the elevator began to descend.

"Damn it!" yelled Conan, as he couldn't find a way to open the door.

"MIKA! Please… Mika!" cried Ai, as tears began to form tears in her eyes.

"Shiho-chan, I'm glad you found an ally… always keep that knight with you … AND Don't you dare ditch him like you just did JUST NOW!"

"MIKA!" the scream pierced from the elevator door, and there was silent in the office room.

Mika sighed.

Mika quickly went toward her desk, and opened the drawers. She quickly loaded her gun and later faced the door of where Conan and Ai came out the last time.

"Hey! You can come in now… The drama is over," shouted Mika

The door squeaked opened and another figure came inside, it was the announcer from the fashion show.

Mika sighed again.

"You look ridiculous, take off that mask." snarled Mika, Mika started to point her gun toward that person.

The announcer slowly took off her/his fake plastic face. It was Vermouth, with her evil grin.

* * *

**gosh. poor Ai... -cry- sooo sad. I think i was also shedding tears as i was writing this chapter... -sniff-**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER! **

**VERMOUTH VS. MIKA! **

**PLEASE MIKA! DON'T DIE!**

**anyway, stay in tune for the next chapter~**

**Monicha~**


	12. Chapter 11: Farewell

**HI~ Here's chapter 11! sorry... but this is the shorted chapter i have ever written this fanfic... since i was busy with other stuff... **

**ANYWAY~ ENJOY~ sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama**

* * *

Chapter 11: Mission III: Farewell

Vermouth was standing in front of Mika; Mika was still sitting on her desk with a gun pointing toward Vermouth.

"Aisu~ didn't expect to meet you in this situation." said Vermouth, with her evil grin.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You're such a scary person as always" said Mika, smirking, as she got off the desk and now standing.

"Do you know why I'm here for?" asked Vermouth.

"Yea, Yea, I know. You're here to check to see if I killed Sherry… right?"

"Yes… but there is another mission that I have to take care of.."

Vermouth quickly took out her gun, and pulled the trigger. Mika quickly noticed and also pulled her trigger.

The bullet pierced through Mika's shoulder, she lost balance and dropped her gun. On the other hand, Mika also shot Vermouth through her shoulder as well, and dropped to the ground, with her fallen gun.

"Heh, Our actions are always alike," Said Vermouth, as she reached toward her fallen gun using her other hand.

"ha, we'll see about that." replied Mika, as she also reached toward her own fallen gun with her other hand.

Both of them again, pulled the trigger at the same time. They both knocked out each other's gun in a flash, without any injures on their hand. Both guns fell onto the ground.

"Our aiming are similar too~ even though we didn't use our dominant hands" sang Vermouth, as she reached for another gun in her pouch.

"Hmmm. Yea.. We are always compared, this is kinda pissing me off now." Said Mika; despising being the same level as Vermouth, while taking out another gun from her pocket as well.

"Hey, do you know that your smile always pisses me off?" said Mika, reloading her gun.

"hmmm.. I can say the same to you too" said Vermouth, quickly reloaded her gun, and fired it quickly toward Mika.

Mika quickly dodged the bullet and jump over the desk and hid behind the desk. Mika shot a few more bullets toward Vermouth. Vermouth also dodged the bullets, and shot more of her bullets toward Mika. Vermouth and Mika both ran out of ammos. Vermouth quickly reloaded her gun and began to run toward the desk while shooting her gun. Mika also quickly reloaded her gun and shot toward Vermouth.

Vermouth was too quick and dodged all the bullets; Mika also used the desk to block all of Vermouth's bullets, Vermouth came straight toward the desk and jumped over the desk and now facing Mika with the gun facing toward her head. Mika also followed along, except she was pointing her gun toward Vermouth's chest, where her heart was located.

"Looks like I win, its seems you're out of ammos.." said Vermouth, with her evil grin.

"hmm… I can say the same thing to you also…" said Mika, smiling.

Vermouth started to reload her gun again, but saw that Mika was doing nothing but watching her.

"Hmmm..? You're not reloading your gun?" asked Vermouth

"Nope, I think it's pointless since I'm ready to die, well… it was fun battle" Replied Mika, using her other hand to grab her injured shoulder.

"Oh really, but you don't look that determine to die?"

"heh. who knows" smirked Mika

"Fine, Then I have a few questions from Gin, before you die…" said Vermouth, and began to point her reloaded gun toward Mika's head.

"Ask away" replied Mika happily.

"On one of your other mission…. Why did you let purposely let 'him' escape?" asked Vermouth.

"Hmm… ah you mean, that mission…. Well… I was badly injured and couldn't even have the strength to chase after him" replied Mika.

"Ah, Let me rephrase that again," said Vermouth.

"What kind of conversation or deal, did you guys have?" asked Vermouth.

"Ah, you know how I work things during my missions, I always have a friendly conversation with them before I kill them off."

"But in the end, he escaped… he was a hard target, alright…." Said Mika.

Vermouth sighed, knowing that Mika was hiding something, but Vermouth was wasting time here, and needed to get out of the building before it burns down.

"Fine, you don't have to answer~ I guess you have to die here." Said Vermouth, as her gun was physically touching Mika's forehead.

"Any last words…?" asked Vermouth.

"oh yea… I do… you should seriously should change that appearance of yours, like to your own appropriate age, you old hag," Smirked Mika

**BANG!**

* * *

**Haha Mika provoked Vermouth before she... so... Mika is dead... -sniff- (who knows... maybe she's alive...) But is there anyone else that can save her! **

**It might be Conan again!... maybe.. We'll see...**

**haha Mika and Vermouth are in the same level... I love it when Vermouth had trouble killing Mika.. but in the end Mika gave up...WHY?!**

**Stay in tune for the next chapter~ **

**Monicha~**

**p.s. This fanfic is about to end, so the next chapter will be the very last chapter of this fanfic! (we'll see about it~) THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


	13. Chapter 12: The end or not?

**Hey guys! Chapter 12 is out. Sorry about the wait... This is the last chapter... or is it? we'll see.**

**anyway. sorry about any grammars or spelling mistakes. enjoy~**

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL CREDITS GO TO GOSHO Aoyama**

* * *

Chapter 12: The end, or not?

"Mika… -sniff-… it can't be.." Ai was still crying, as both Conan and Ai made their way got out of the building.

They were finally outside; Conan took a glance at the building. He saw that every floor of the building was burning with fierce fire and black smokes began to rise toward the sky. Some of the building walls began to collapse caused by the explosion of the bombs.

Ai watched the burning building as more tears began to form in her eyes and moans as she watched the 46th floor, Ai knew that Mika wouldn't make it out alive and began to lose hope.

Two figures began to run toward Conan and Ai. The figures came closer as Conan heard his name being called out.

"Conan-kun!"

"Jodie-sensei!, Hakase!" called Conan as he saw Jodie and Agasa approach them.

"How did things go on your side?" asked Jodie-sensei, tiredly.

Conan became silent and shook his head; Jodie knew that something terrible went wrong.

"What happened to Koori Mikage?" questioned Jodie,

"She's…. still in the building" mumbled Conan, as he looked toward the 46th floor.

"What?! Don't we have to…."

"Its useless, the fire is still raging. It's impossible to get back inside." Said Conan, as he was thinking of another way to get into the building, but suddenly he spotted Ai walking back toward the entrance of the building.

"Haibara! What are you doing?!" Conan quickly grabbed Ai by the shoulder by stopping her.

"I'm going back inside…" said Ai, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

"You can't! You're going to die if you go inside!" shouted Conan

"I'm going to die anyway! What's the point!" screamed Ai.

Conan did not let go of Ai. Ai fell down to her knees and stared at the building burning, with intense flames.

Suddenly there was a helicopter approaching the 46th floor. Conan noticed that it wasn't just any ordinary helicopter because there were no logo of any police air force. The helicopter was completely black. Conan quickly used his glasses to magnify toward the helicopter. Conan became tensed, as he recognized some memorable faces on that helicopter. It was Gin and Vodka.

"Shit!" hissed Conan.

"What is it?" asked Jodie

Ai became tensed and started to shiver. She knew about this sensation feeling, Ai quickly looked into the sky where she spotted the helicopter.

"It can't be…" mumbled Ai, shocked as she quickly stood up and stared up toward the helicopter near the 46th floor.

Suddenly the window shattered, and a person jumped out of the window. The helicopter had a ladder already prepared, and the unknown person swiftly grabbed the ladder and climbed up the helicopter. Conan quickly magnified toward the unknown person's face, and it was Vermouth.

"Vermouth!" mumbled Conan,

"What?" questioned Jodie, as she stared toward the helicopter in the sky.

The helicopter didn't turn away; it faced toward the 46th floor and started to fire their machine guns toward the room. Outside the building, people started to scream as the machine gun was firing. Conan, Ai, Jodie, and Agasa quickly ducked toward the ground as shattered glass from the 46th floor began to fall down from the sky. It didn't take long for the helicopter to run out of ammo, as it quickly turned around and left out of sight.

"Shit!" Conan started to run after the helicopter, but Jodie stopped him mid-way.

"Don't worry, we already have some members pursuing it…. But we are going to lose them anyway. You should concern about the little girl" said Jodie, staring toward Ai.

Ai was devastated and very miserable, that not only she lost her sister, but also her best friend.

Ai didn't want to believe it, but knew that it was over. Mika was dead. Mika could have not survived Vermouth's kills shots and nor the helicopter's machine gun firing. Ai watched the 46th floor as that floor also started to burn.

"Haibara…" mumbled Conan, knowing that it was hopeless to save her.

There as a long silent from Conan's group as there were other firefighters and police officers fighting off the fire and questioning about the unknown helicopter. Conan quickly told Agasa-hakase to prepare his car. Agasa quickly left, leaving Conan, Ai and Jodie behind. Ai wasn't crying anymore, but she was so miserable to cry. She knew that Mika did this to save her, but Ai regret that she couldn't save her Then suddenly,

Riinng~ Riinnng…

Conan, Ai and Jodie heard some sort of sound coming from Ai's pocket. It was from Ai's cellphone; it kept ringing, and Ai didn't feel like picking it up but decided to pick it up.

"Hello…." Answered Ai.

"Ah! Shiho-chan~ its me~"

"MIKA!" shouted Ai, Conan and Jodie also heard the shout and were also surprised.

"Where are you?" Are you okay?" shouted Ai, shocked.

"hehe, Looks like I escaped death once again…" mumbled Mika.

"wait! What happened?!"

"sorry… now I can't tell you the details right now.. but I have to go.. we'll meet again soon...someday." There was a long beep, as other end of the phone lost connection.

"Wait! That was Koori Mikage! But how did she survive?!" shouted Jodie, astonished.

Conan was also surprised.

"I'm so glad" Ai began to cry, filled with joy as she clutched her hands around her cell phone.

* * *

Mika purposely ended the phone, and as she broke her cell phone in half with her hands and through them out the window of the car.

Mika was very angry as she was in the passenger seat of some vehicle, which looked like the Chevrolet.

"Seriously, this wasn't part of the deal… we never discussed anything about this," mumbled Mika,

"Looks like we're even then…" said the driver.

"Look here, I didn't let you go the last time because of pity. We had a deal, and you broke it…" shouted Mika, pissed.

"Is this what you say to your saviour?" asked the driver, with the stern face.

"I didn't ask for it, Rye… or should I say Shuichi Akai." said Mika annoyed by saying his real name out loud.

"hmmm… well…I didn't have much of a choice.." said Akai,

"Hey. Look here, our deal was that I give you all the information that I know regarding the BO and join forces with you, in exchange for the protection of Miyano Shiho, I didn't ask you to save my life"

"Hmmm…. It seems it slipped out of my mind…." Mumbled Akai, ignoring Mika's complaining.

"Rye… we just discussed about this, just a few days ago."

"Well.. I couldn't let one of our allies die in a place like that…"said Akai as an excuse.

"hmph, maybe I should have killed you that last time " mumbled Mika

"hmm... maybe you should have" grin Akai, knowing that Mika was just in a bad mood and continued talking.

"It seems that Gin figured out about you…"

"hmph. I guess so… I might also be listed as being one of those 'silver bullet' by now… ."mumbled Mika annoyed.

"hmmmm.. It seems like it…" whispered Akai

"Hey, where are you taking me anyway? Prison?" asked Mika, curiously.

"Prison sounds pleasant. Do you want a lift?" teased Akai

"Haha. nice try. Do you want to have a bullet in your head?" said Mika as she was fiddling around with her gun on her lap, she started to show off her gun in front of Akai.

"Then How about you join us?" asked Akai, ignoring Mika's threat.

"the FBI..? No thank you. I prefer to work alone."

"Ho… really. Are you going to start another business again?" chuckled Akai,

"Maybe I start a ramen shop business"

"oh, how interesting. How about I become your first customer?"

"Sure, I treat you on one of my special menus."

The Chevrolet drove off into the dark road, disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vermouth was inside the helicopter with Gin and Vodka. As the Helicopter finally landed on ground, and they drove down the road in Gin's Porsche 356A.

"Vermouth. Was she there?" questioned Gin

"Yes" replied Vermouth, as she opened the first aid kid and took out the bandage, as she was trying to cover her wound on her arm.

"but… I couldn't kill her." added Vermouth.

"What?" Gin wasn't happy, nor angry.

"Hey, it doesn't matter anymore, since it's impossible for her to survive in there,…" said Vermouth, recalling that Gin used the machine gun from the helicopter to finish the remaining evidence.

"No.. she's alive." Smirked Gin, knowing that another hunt had just began.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 12 ended and Mika survived! lol. Never expected Akai to pop out. Well.. I kinda mentioned hard clues about Akai. lol. Anyway! but I might post 3 more extra chapter involving how Mika survived the fight between Vermouth (with Akai's interference), also the past of Mika's and Rye: Akai, and also how the past of how Shiho and Mika met during their time in BO,**

**Im not sure if i might make a squeal or continuation. If i do make it, it might be involved with more character such as Bourbon, Sera, Subaru, etc. with Mika~ ****Well.. it depends. Lol. anyway.**

**If you have any questions, please message or post them on the comments. I love to answer them. **

**Later in the future, i might go back to this story and edit/rewrite it better.**

**Stay in tune for those extra chapters, but it might take a while because I want to make it really long (plus i have other fanfics)**

**Monicha~**


	14. NEWS -not a chapter-

~NEWs~

Dated: Thurs. June 13 2013

Hi everyone.

I have decided that i might do these extra chapters written inside the BO: Aisu Wain fanfic (which can be found in my profile)

BO: Aisu Wain fanfic will include both Mika's past with Sherry and Akai... but for the extra chapter on how Mikage survived between vermouth might be posted at the end of BO: Kouri Mikage or as a one shot later in the future.

After I finish BO: Aisu Wain fanfic, i have decided to rewrite Life and Death, Friends or Foe and also i **might** think about writing the squeal along with it together..

THanks again.

yours truly,

Monicha.


End file.
